Meant to be?
by xxxMoonlightdreamsxxxx
Summary: Previously called Maybe next time.. Didn't think that title suited it as I move forward with the story..   Bamon! Moments in what should be a great love story if the writers weren't so intent on making him a puppy to Elena.. Enjoy. x
1. an unexpected apology

Disclaimer: I dont own the Vampire Diaries, if I did there would be much Damon, & Bonnie hottness!

Though not overly Bamony, this does I think lay the foundations. I don't know whether to leave it where it is, make it a 2 shot or make it part of a serise od one shots.. all reviews appriciated. I dont consider myself a writer, I'm more of a reader so all pointers are more than welcome. I've put their thoughts in Italics, I hope it hasnt made it too confusing. Still trying to find my style :)

On another note, I had to repost this after correcting lots of spelling mistakes, there are probably lots more so sorry again but hopefully this is a bit easier to read without the mistake of spelling Elena as Elaina.. oops...

Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon...

Bonnie was sitting in a bar in a town just outside of Mystic Falls, the bar her dad usually drinks in when at home. Its just far enough to get a cab home without being surrounded by people that know your business.  
She'd been steadily heading towards tipsy for a while now trying to drown out the thoughts that were threatening to driver her crazy. The Originals were after Elena, they needed to get the moonstone from Katherine, her best friend Caroline had become a vampire and was seemingly OK with it, there were vampires and werewolves and grades.. _oh god!_ she was an A* student currently struggling to pass.. She just wasn't cut out to be a hero. She couldn't protect the town she loved or the people she loved and her powers were threatening to consume her, she couldn't remember ever being so tired in her life!  
Smiling up at the cute barman, as a signal for another drink, _maybe I'll be brave and talk to him soon__. That worked so well for you the last time,_ the thought jolted her. She hadn't really given guys much of a thought since vampires had come to town, well the Salvatore's really. Bonnie knew they weren't exclusively to blame but she had to place the blame somewhere.. Well there was Carter, which was now another nightmare keeping her awake and she was beginning to suspect Jeremy but that was just.. _Its just weird_ her inner voice piped up.  
Swirling the ice around in her glass the hazel eye witch felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, she felt the energy of the room change and she knew he had entered.  
'Oh for f**K sake' she muttered barely audible _I really haven't the energy for him today.  
_"Come on Bonnie, no need to be like that" Damon smirked at her. The smile nowhere near reaching his eyes. Of course he had heard her with his supped Vampire hearing! Dressed in his trademark black shirt, skinny jeans and of course leather jacket he took a seat he signalled to the barman in a familiar way and the barman just turned and got him a drink without asking for his order. _What is little Bonnie Bennett doing here I wonder? _No one stood up to him the way she did, he couldn't begin to explain why he actually enjoyed it.  
He hadn't been there for Bonnie the way he had the other direct descendants of Emily, hadn't needed to be, Shelia, before the drinking was almost as strong as Emily herself.. or would have been if she hadn't left it so late in life to embrace her powers, leaving Bonnie in more than capible hands he had neglected her and put all his energies in planning to save Katherine.  
Bonnie made to leave taking out her mobile from her bag to call for a cab. Damon couldn't help but admire the way her jeans clung to her curves or the way the green of her floaty top made the green of her eyes stand out. Of course he'd noticed before that she was hot but sometimes..  
"Bonnie stay where you are," Sounding exasperated, Damon swirled ice in his glass "I didn't come her to annoy you, fight with you or even talk to you. We can sit here happily ignoring each other for all I care. I happen to like this place; I didn't know you were here I just wanted a drink away from St Stefan's annoying forehead!"  
Sitting back down, Bonnie tucked a stray hair that had fallen from her messy bun behind her ear, "I think I can manage to ignore you"  
He smirked at her. "Never met a girl who could yet"  
She cursed her self as she felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards towards a smile. _Dammit, I hate when he looks at me with that stupid face, its impossible not to think he's hot, because, well.. he's hot! After 150 years plus he knows it as well! You'd have to be blind to not notice his eyes, and his lips look like they were made to be nibbled on.. whoa Bonnie drank a little too much I think.. haha.. _"Whatever Damon." Was all she said honestly supprised that she'd managed to keep a straight face.  
They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts...  
"I'm sorry Bonnie" the words were out of Damon's mouth before he'd realized he'd even thought them _what the f**k? Well I can't take it back now. Long time coming really, I should have protected Shelia, and in the end it was all for nothing.  
_The startled look on her face left him feel about an inch tall, it wasn't a feeling that sat well. "Wh.. What for?" She wanted to kick herself for the stammer, weakness in front of Damon was never good, being drunk was bad enough.  
It seemed as though time stood still what could only have been seconds seemed to take hours until blue eyes finally met tear filled hazel eyes. "For everything." He answered honestly "I can't take any of it back but I am sorry for it. Your too young to carry so much hate around though little witch, don't let it consume you, don't let it turn you into me."  
"I don't hate you Damon," She couldn't tear her gaze away from his intense stare. He'd sounded so sad and sincere. "I may have only just realised as the words came out of my mouth... but I dont hate you" a small smile graced her face and Damon couldnt remeber if he'd ever felt so relieved. "I accept your apology and I'm sorry too." Bonnie actually chuckled at the look of surprise on his face. " I mean I was overly harsh to you because all the problems in my life started when you entered it. Your not responsible though, not alone anyway, for what happened to Grams or Caroline, or Elena even, but, but I've managed to blame you and your obsession with Katherine and Elena for everything.. And I'm sorry"  
"Apology accepted." Nodding into his drink the blue eyed Vampire started to smirk. " I knew you wouldn't be able to ignore me."  
She smacked his arm with the back of her hand, but she was laughing, the tension all but decimated. "I should actually get going its late, I need to pretend the world hast gone crazy at school tomorrow so…" _I don't really wanna leave though but what will I do if he asks me to stay? Its not as though we're friends!  
_"Bonnie stay where you are" he echoed from when he first arrived. "the night is still young, I can compel your teachers you dont even have to go to school" _why do I care if she goes or not? I want to see her smile. Wait. Why do I want that? She's Bonnie Bennet! It'll make me look with Elena. Yeah right Elena hasn't popped into my head the entire night!  
_"I really hope your joking about the teachers.. but thank you. Maybe some other time?" Her eyelashes fluttered at him as she smiled up at him through them. _OMG what am I doing? Flirting with Damon Salvatore? Lost my mind. _Shaking her head at herself, Bonnie stood to leave, "Enjoy the rest of your night Damon" She hadn't said it but he'd heard it in his head loud and clear, as she swaggered off towards the exit. Damon once more admired the sight of her.  
"Bonnie" he called towards her as she was exiting with her cell pressed to her ear for a cab. "some other time for sure!" he smiled at her as she smiled at him, both full wattage and blinding. _wow, how have I not noticed how beautiful she is when she smiles before? Probably becasue shes never smiled at you! _"Sweet dreams Bonnie B" She heard in her head as the boor closed behind her.

A/N Well.. a bit pre Bamon but I think I have a 2nd part to this.. not too sure on it yet, This has been swiminng round my head and keeping my awake at night, hopefully I did their characters justice. :) not been beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

S


	2. Girly night out

Disclaimer: You can tell I don't own TVDs by the lack of Bamon hotness!

Thank you for the reviews and alerts, I can only apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes, its all unbeta'd and I'm not a writer. I think I have corrected most of it now though.

This kind of got away from me and may end up being connecting Bamon moments.. anyway hope you enjoy it.

Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon...

Bonnie was at the boarding house in the main parlour, since everything had gone down with Katherine she loved to practice here, it was an amazing house, homely even which hers wasn't really, even when she was alone here it never left her feeling lonely like her own house did. She normally checked with Stefan that Damon wasn't around first but since that night in the bar and the apologies she hadn't checked.. she hadn't ran into him there either though, she wasn't sure how they'd be with each other, not for a second thinking they'd be friends but maybe there'd be no more attempts at murder on either side.  
The sun was shining today so Bonnie had been practising in the gardens, finishing off with yoga to relax her mind and body, that was where Damon had found her, normally he'd either leave or head straight to his room when she was there but today he'd found himself following her scent out towards the back garden, he was now leaning in the doorway watching her undeniably amazing body bend in to what should be impossible poses _I wonder what it'd be like to have that body writhing under me! where do these thoughts for little Bonnie Bennett keep coming from? frustration.. thats where, getting nowhere with Elena and your frustrated.. _just as he was about to turn away his own thoughts and feelings annoying him, he felt her sense him. _how?_ standing straight she turned to face him, a light sheen of sweat covering her body making her seem to shimmer in the bright sun shine, they locked eyes and he felt it down to his bones. All thoughts of Elena long gone.  
_Oh god! How long has he been there without me knowing it? _Bonnie had been able to sense Damon's presence for a while, she could with others too but self preservation meant she had honed the skill when it it came to Damon so it was disconcerting to find that she hadn't sensed him today. Maybe her subconsciousness didn't fear him any more? Collecting her belongings in to a slouchy bag the dark haired witch tried not to over think it, she put a dark loose fitting hoodie on over her tight white tank and picked up her bag and Grimoire from the floor and headed back towards the house. As she neared the doorway she _knew_ Damon wasn't going to move out of the way.  
"Hello Damon, Mind if I squeeze past you?" She looked up at him from the bottom step.  
"Not at all little witch" he motioned with his arm to enter past him. All the while making no effort to move, making every effort of telling his body no to react to to her.  
Rolling her eyes at him Bonnie stepped past him so there fronts were barely apart, eyes meeting and it felt to both of them as though the air stilled. Then the moment was gone. Taking the next step into the room, Bonnie tried to ignore the tension or tell herself she'd imagined the lust in his eyes. The way the blue burned just a little brighter as he'd looked down at her.  
"Any way, thanks for the use of your house, I better be on my way home." Her voice was just a little breathy and rushed.  
"Could I get you a drink or anything first?" _Damon what are you doing? your being nice to the little witch! Your imagining that look you think she gave you.. She'd never look at you like that. She's Bonnie Bennett! You may not actually hate each other but you don't like each other either! Do you?  
_"Oh I cant actually stop, girls night. Caroline is insisting we head out dancing, reconnect or something now the drama seems to be dying down for a little bit.. though I don't imagine the quiet is going to last" _Is that disappointment? _"Im actually looking forward to a night of dancing, being normal for a while."_Maybe for a while I should still check with Stefan if he's here.  
_"Being normal is over rated Bonnie. You have always been special." _stupid mouth! Stop speaking! _"have fun tonight." With that he walked into the house then sped up the stairs, where he watched her leave the house then watched from the window until her car was out of sight. Getting drunk and compelling a co-ed into spending the night with him, that was what was needed to get Bonnie out of his system. It hadn't even occurred to him he hadn't thought of Elena or Katherine.

Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon...

That wasnt what Damon did though, he found himself in the club that the girls had headed to.. each of them stunning in their own way. Elena in a sleek black dress and her dark hair falling straight down her back. Caroline with her new found confidence in a far too short blue dress that made her legs look like they went on forever. Then there was Bonnie, Damon couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looks _amazing_ her emerald green dress making the green in her hazel eyes pop, her hair bundled up in a messy bun with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face, then she turned around and Damon felt all his blood drop to his nether regions, _who knew she had such a sexy back, oh just imagine running your fangs down that spine and back up to the gorgeous long neck.. that sensitive spot just behind the ear. _shaking himself out of that little fantasy before he got himself in trouble he saw her throw her head back laughing in sheer delight at something Caroline had said and felt himself smile in response.  
Bonnie was having an wicked time. She couldn't even remember the last time that they had let their hair down, got drunk and danced just for the sake of it she watched as yet another guy tried to get Care to dance with him, laughing when she told him she was a lesbian. Pointing out Bonnie to say her GF wouldn't be impressed. Elena had gone to the bar to get them more drinks when she felt him. _what is Damon doing here? _ then she looked at Elena and decided not to think anything of it. _you don't want him to be here for you, don't be disappointed by remembering he loves your best friend!  
_They got a little bit separated, dancing with different people, it was impossible not to be drawn to them, but each kept the others in sight as best as they could, Bonnie was waving her hands above her head when she felt a cold hand wrap around her waist, she thought she would have frozen in fear but she just danced closer too him.  
Damon wasn't sure what compelled him to go to her but she was on her own and he couldn't seem to stop himself, he pulled her back towards him and the music changed and seemed to suit the charged atmosphere that was surrounding them but didn't seem to be affecting anyone else, he ran his hands up along her ribs and her her breath catch at he brushed the sides of her brests on the way back down they brushed along her bared skin. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent that was all Bonnie Bennett, She could feel his arousal as she gyrated and writhed against it. He held her tighter to him by her hips as the beat in the music picked up matching the beat of her heart. He could smell her arousal, as he struggled to get his head around just how well their bodies fit together, as though they were 2 pieces of one whole, it was tortuous on both their parts as neither could understand it just as they face the fact they wouldn't be able to keep denying it either. He could feel her need to turn and face him but didn't think that either of them was ready for that yet. He placed the softest kiss on her neck that contradicted the passion that was tangible around them. "Damon, please?" He heard her breathy plea and smiled into her hair. Inhaling one last time.  
"Next time Bonnie B" With that he was gone and Caroline was running up to her. "Bonnie! There you are, I was starting to panic because I couldn't find you."  
"Sorry Care I drifted further away than I realized." With once last glance around she took Caroline's hand and headed back towards the crowd. She knew he wasn't gone she could still feel him, but if he didn't want to be seen..  
He continued to watch her until her heard Elena calling St Stefan to catch a lift for 3 tired drunk girls home to the Gilberts. When he heard Stefan arrive he trusted his little brother to see that his witch got home safe.  
Bonnie felt the loss of his presence and didnt know what to make of it. Grateful that her head was foggy from drinking too much to over think it.

Stefan knew that Damon flew above his car most of the way, his jealously was getting slightly easier to deal with he knew Elena would never betray him, and at that moment he actually would give his right arm to trade places, the 3 'singing' girls in his car at that moment was making him wish one of his vampire powers was self induced deafness. Stefan felt when he turned towards to Gilberts that Damon was no longer with them. _what are you up to now brother? _

A/N I really seem to struggle with endings. I hope I'm not moving them forward to fast or making it like they spend too much time in their heads.. Reviews and comments all greatly appreciated.

S


	3. New Year

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TVD or Damon would have stopped being a tart and realized that there is no one better for him than the judgy little witch. :)

A/N I wrote most of this while on the bus today, it was heading somewhere else then this took over. I hope I haven't strayed to far from character. Its completely un beta'd I've read over it more than a few times so hopefully the mistakes are minor but I apologise for them in advance. Thank you so much for all the alerts and the reviews, reviews make me nervous though.. haha.. I hope that people enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Jules hasn't come to town and Damon isn't sleeping with Rose in my reality. :) x

Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon...

The music was banging! New years eve at the Lockwards with just under an hour to the countdown, Damon wished (not for the first time that night) that he was elsewhere, unfortunately for him pretty much the entire town was here. Carol Lockward was still standing in as mayor and felt it was her duty to hold a new years party especially as they had holed up over Christmas, just her and her boy this year. He thought that the song playing at the moment was Rihanna but couldn't be sure, he tried to keep up with trends and changes otherwise what was the point but this in his opinion was just noise.. a brief glance around the room lead him to believe that most of the people here thought the same. S_ome kid probably bribed the DJ.. No way Carol Lockward had this on her play list. _Jenna and Alaric caught his eye, they were dancing just through in the other room, Ric nodded hello, Jenna smiled and waved before wrapping her arms around his neck, Damon raised his glass glass in return. It still surprised him that they appeared to be heading towards friendship, especially as Rics whole mission when he first came to mystic falls was to kill the vampire responsible for his wifes death, or undeath in this case, that just so happened to be Damon. _huh. _Jennas chuckle made him look up at them again just as she came back into Ricks arms after obviously being spun out.  
Leaning back against the bar, glass of bourbon in hand he crossed his legs at the ankles and spared the blond college girl beside him a glance with obviously bored eyes, she didn't stop though talking about how maybe they could hook up, keep the boredom of being home for the holidays at bay. He wasn't sure how long she had been there he'd been making umm and ah ha noises in what he thought might be the right places, _honestly though who cares_? He could feel the looks being aimed his way, he knew he looked good, slim fitted white shirt, skinny jeans hanging from impossibly slim hips, leather jacket and messy just rolled out of bed hair.. It was his eyes though, ocean blue and so expressive, when he wanted to let the emotion show.. _someone has to look this good. God is she still going on.. why am I here? _His attention drifted even further from the girl who was embarrassingly desperate for his attention.. The blue eyed vamp could hear at least 2 couples having sex in the rooms above him, one girl crying, another being sick. _gross! its really not late enough to be that drunk! _ Liz and Caroline sniping at each other about something boring, Elena asking Stefan to dance _good luck with that one, _The werewolf was telling that blond boy whos name he just couldn't remember that though they were bros he was gonna go after Blondie _should probably warn them against that. ah fuck it. Blondie can handle herself, well now she can, isnt it surprising how being undead has made her less annoying! Who'd have thought it. I havent even thought of killing her for months! How much is due to a certain judgy little witch though.._ as normal thoughts of her stopped him in his tracks, he couldn't explain where the feelings were coming from. He knew he wanted her, wanted her under him and screaming his name of course but also, he also wanted more for her, more than he believed he could give her.. The Bennett line was his one constant throughout the 145 years of his undead life, and though Emily had broken the terms of their deal and though he had tried himself to kill the young witch himself he knew that he'd step in front of on coming danger for her..She challenged him, made him laugh, smile, feel all those annoying emotions he'd been ignoring for the past forever, even if he'd never quite flicked the switch he knew he'd never be able to do so now.

Bonnie knew she was looking hot tonight, she couldn't believe she had gone to all this effort for Damon Salvatore though! The dark haired witch hadn't seen him since that night at the club, she was beginning to wonder if she'd dreamt it, it wouldn't be her first of only dream of the elder Salvatore brother. She had gotten ready with Caroline early that evening, both of them having 'boy' trouble for the lack of a better word. It wasn't that they purposely wanted to exclude Elena but neither had been close to her for a while, and neither had gone out of their way to invite her to the pre party at Bonnie's house, both aware that they wouldn't have been comfortably talking about it all in front of their one time bestie. Bonnie had been a bit wary of talking to Caroline about her growing feelings for Damon too, but she had to talk to someone and apparently since working together as a team to trap Katherine they hadn't fought nearly as much. Only about Tyler which due to CAre actually seeing Damons point was never that heated, she just couldn't bare the thought of Tyler suffering alone, she hadn't had too.. she'd had Stefan. Caroline had convinced Bonnie to slick the reddest gloss over her lips to draw attention to them.. "Trust me Bonnie, Damon wont be able to think about anything else the second he sees you!" Care had sounded so sure, she'd even taken Caroline's advice on dress which was always brave as it meant she was currently dancing around in a tiny strapless black dress that really left little to the imagination, her hair was up to make sure her shoulders and neck were bare (Irresistible to a vampire according to Caroline, though Bonnie had tried to argue that she didn't want to be seen as dinner). The only problem with tonight's plan was that she hadn't seen him, even though she knew he was there, had felt it when he came in. The petite witch was getting annoyed at herself as she still had no clue as how to play it when she did finally see him. _Never be brave enough to ask him to dance no matter how hot it had been before, I don't have anything I can talk to him about.. Don't really want to talk to him anyway, he'll only annoy me. I want him to kiss me! Argh! Why cant I get him out of my head?  
_"Hey Bonnie? Can I get you a drink?" _Oh look, Josh, perfect Damon distraction... I wonder how Care is getting on with breaking 2 hearts on new years.. hmm  
_"Hi Josh. That'd be great thanks." Smiling up at her child hood crush, she tried not to think about Damon.

Damon saw Jeremy enter the room and ask some random if they'd seen Bonnie anywhere. _uh oh_ The blond next to him just became useful, he took her chin in his hand to make sure she was looking at him, "See that blond guy over there, the Steve McQueen wanna be, you think he's hot, go annoy him instead" Pushing himself up off the bar and he headed towards the younger Gilbert, his confident walk bringing a prowl of a cat to mind amongst those watching him. " Happy new year Jer" He patted Jeremy on the back and nodded towards the girl who was now making her way towards the kid. _Not that my little witch would lower herself to a lesser being but best keep him out of the way for now.. you never know, they have known each other forever and have all those little 'in' jokes.  
_Even as the thoughts were still ringing around in his head he heard her laugh, it cut through all the other background noise.. _I'd love to be responsible for making her laugh like that, just once._ He shook his head to clear the maudlin thoughts from taking over.. He'd scented her when he'd first entered house, it took all he had in him not to go straight to her, they had managed to stay out of each others way for the past few weeks since they had danced at the club, giving themselves time to get over whatever craziness seemed to have come over them. He knew she had still been training at the boarding house, even if her scent hadnt lingered driving him crazy, leading to some hot dreams.. he would have felt the magic that left the house feeling charged!  
Going through the archway to where the bulk of the Scooby gang seemed to be, he tried not to be drawn to her, or failing that stay out of her line of sight. He knew this was where the little witch was, he could hear her, scent her, sense her.. it was almost too much not to be able to touch her.. The dance floor was pulsating with bodies, even Stefan was on it, okay he was doing embarrassing dad dancing but.. _actually who can blame him to this awful din? Dancing stopped being dancing in the 60s..  
_"So I thought we could go for a walk? Get some fresh air?" He couldn't have explained had he been asked why hearing that had got his back up and put him on alert.  
"Oh you know its getting quite close to the count down, I wouldn't want to miss it." _Some little jerk is coming on to my witch! GRRR _ The growl was low in his throat and barely audible at all but Stefan had heard and was leading Elena off the dance floor much to her dismay.  
"Damon?" Stefan's forehead took on extra brood as he questioned his brothers obviously annoyed face.  
"Who is that with Bonnie?" The crowd had parted leaving a view over to the witch and a blond all American looking guy, he couldn't take his eyes off her, I_f I needed to breathe I'd probably be in trouble right about now.. seriously does that douche think that she'll fall for his act?_  
Elena quickly glanced over to where Bonnie was at the edge of the dance floor. "Oh thats Josh, he was a few years above us at school, he goes to college somewhere on the west coast I think, so he's just home for the holidays, bet Bons over the moon, she had a major crush on him when we were kids." Elena missed the way that Damon's hands clenched into tight fists at that little tit bit. Stefan hadn't but Damon was gone before he could figure what it meant or what to do with the information..

"I asked around Bonnie, I know your not with anyone so what's the harm in coming out for a walk with me?" Bonnie's old childhood crush was getting a tad aggressive.  
"Its erm, its a bit complicated, but I think I'm going to go find my friends before the countdown starts.." He reached out and wrapped a hand around her wrist preventing her from leaving him, and stroked a hand down her other arm, " Whats complicated.. your not with anyone I'm not with anyone, lets see the new year in together."  
Bonnie glanced over to where she had felt Damon's presence, slightly taken aback by the helpless faces of only Stefan and Elena there now. _I know he was there.. How do I explain the complication that is Damon? _Josh tightened his grip on her wrist, "You've been flirting with me all night Bonnie, don't be a tease" His bright smile turned menacing. _Ouch. oh oh what do I do? cant brain pain him, cant set him on fire, he easily can over power.. erm..  
_"Leave now" Damon's voice left no room for argument. Relief then annoyance washed over her. He heard he heartbeat steady a little and tucked that little nugget of information away for the future.  
"Yo dude, we're having a private conversation." He barely spared Damon a glance.  
Damon didn't even attempt to hide the disgust in his voice as he spoke down to the kid, " hmm, well, now your not. Go away and never look at Bonnie again or I'll rip your heart out." He ended with a cheery smile, the thought had already crossed his mind and he thought it would bring him pleasure. Josh glared at the pair for a second or two then stalked off.. "Whatever man."  
"I truly dispair for the youth of today, too many dudes and mans.." Damons rant faded off as he took in Bonnie's face. He couldn't quite make it out, but anger was in there along with disbelief, neither he was expecting.. gratitude, longing yes but.. "What?"  
"What? What?" Her voice was heading towards shrill.. "What was that all about? I can take care of myself Damon. I'm not Elena I don't want or need a white knight!" _Bonnie Breathe, _she thought to herself. _What would you have done if he hadnt come along? No you dont need Damon to save you! _her thoughts always got muddled when he was near her, more so when he was actually nice to her..  
"That JERK had his hands all over you Bonnie!" Jealousy was threatening his cool as he struggled to keep his voice down.  
"Whatever" Oh this wasn't the way she had pictured her night going. Maybe Damon being jealous hadnt seemed like a bad idea in the back of her mind, she never once believed she'd actually bring out the emotion in him though... He was just suposed to see her and... and... "ARGH!"  
He caught her elbow lightly as she spun to storm off.. "Bonnie" His voice wasn't quite as calm as he'd like as he turned her back towards him, "Seriously, what is your problem?" He hissed just loud enough for her to hear.  
The look of sheer confusion mixed with exasperation in his eyes stopped whatever she was about to say from leaving her lips. Blue eyes seemed to search hazel eyes for an eternity, neither aware that the count down had started around them. **10..****9...8..7...** Suddenly their lips crashed together, it was angry and it was all consuming! Bonnie thought she could see fireworks, she couldn't tell if it was attraction or the anger that had sparked them off though. **6..5..4...3..2..1  
**There were cheers and shouts of happy new year when they came apart for Bonnie to catch her breath. Tenderness crept into Damon's eyes as he took in her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips, He placed a pale hand to her caramel face and stroked his thumb over her full bottom lip. "Happy New Year Bonnie" He couldn't get his head around how their lips had fit together, almost as though she had been made for him.  
"Happy New year Damon" She breathlessly replied.  
"Lets try that again" He leaned into her, and they met again in a kiss seared the soul. He knew he was never going to tire of kissing Bonnie Bennett.

A/N well... hopefully it was enjoyable, I keep feeling as though i have to come back and make a few changes to it.. Please R&R and bare in mind I'm not really a writer.. as I veered so far from my original plan it might take me a while to get back to where I wanted to be but I thought this kind of fit in with the prior parts... hmmm...

S x


	4. confused

Disclaimer: I dont own TVD wish I did there would be much Bamon yumminess!

A/N Thank you so much those of you alerting and favouriting, thank you sooo much to those of you reviewing! It amazes me each time I get a notification that anyone would take the time so truly thank you.

Anyway, I had a plan for the next chapter only it started to get a bit long so going to break it up into 2. Hopefully, its OK, I got a bit sidetracked and I realise that I'm not very good at descriptive, I never know where to put in what they are wearing or what not even though I can see it in my head. Please forgive any mistakes, its all unbeta'd and the mistakes are all mine.  
Aso I made a few slight changes to the last chapter.. only minor though I felt they needed to be made.

Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon...

It had been a slow first few days back at school after the Christmas holidays, things were starting to get back to normal though so as the rest of the gang headed home or to the grill for dinner, Bonnie headed to the Salvatore mansion for magic practice. Walking into the library she was a little surprised to find the mansion empty but she felt at home enough here to carry on anyway, she emptied her stuff that she'd need on to the table then decided to head through to the kitchen to put the kettle on for a cup of tea first. The hazel eyed witch leaned back against the counter while she waited for the kettle to finish boiling, glancing around the room she wondered for a minute where everyone was, Stefan was probably with Elena, either at the Gilberts or a the Mystic Grille. _Damon could be just about anywhere! _She was trying not to over think things between Damon and herself, she knew without shadow of a doubt that her body wanted him and reacted to him whenever he was around but she didn't know a thing about him.. not really, not that she hadn't heard from someone else, so she had asked that they take it slowly, get to know each other. It was important to her, she wasn't a prude but some things she felt were important and she wasn't about to give herself over to him unless she trusted him. Turning to get a cup from the cupboard she heard the front door open, felt him behind her, _we are going to have to talk about him speeding up on me_ "Kettles just boiled if you want tea?" She turned to face him, her eyes widened at just how close to her she was, looking up into his brilliant blue eyes she smiled a coy smile. He leaned in at took her mouth with his. "Hello little witch. What are you doing in my kitchen"  
"Making tea" Bonnie held her empty cup up as evidence. Bonnie took a step back towards the now cooling kettle."Then I'm going to the library to practice." _or that was the plan_ she left the thought open but didn't project it. She knew he heard it though as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Running cool lips along her neck **I can think of a few things we can practice while we have an empty house. **Her smirk mirrored his as she turned in his arms, she felt a familiar rush of emotions as their lips met, longing, lust, possessiveness. Bonnie had no idea that it was the same in him. Both were wary over where these feelings were coming from but they knew that it felt right. Her arms linked around his neck and he hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, he had just started out of the kitchen when the front door slammed closed. Dropping Bonnie to her feet he smiled at the pout on her face, placed a chaste kiss to her head. "I guess we're studying magic" He whispered close to ear as the sound of Elena's laugh floated down the hallway. Bonnie felt her heart rate slowly return to normal as she walked over to flick the button on the kettle again. _maybe its for the best.  
_"Oh Bonnie, Damon, Hey!" Elena appeared in the doorway, as Damon sauntered past her. P_robably off to annoy Stefan  
_"Kettles just boiled if you want tea?" Bonnie asked for a second time, albeit to a different person. Her petite dark haired friend looked at her as though contemplating it.  
"Nah, but I will have coffee" Elena pulled a small cafetiere from the cupboard and coffee from the fridge  
"I'll have coffee!" Damon's and Stefan's voices combined came through the doorway, causing Elena to chuckle as she swapped to a larger cafetiere and grabbed 3 mugs from the cupboard."I wasn't expecting to see you here, Stefan said you'd not been round much over the holidays"  
"Holidays are over now though Lena and the evils not going to take a break just so I can" Bonnie's features looked sullen and serious. _Something is always out there waiting for the right time to try and kill us! _"Anyway, those books aren't going to study themselves"  
"Well if you want a break we'll be out here while I try to get Stefan to just tell about all that history crap rather than read the text books" Elena's eyes sparkled with mirth as she added sugar to one of the cups.  
Bonnie smiled back at her friend and exited the kitchen she could vaguely make out Elena humming to herself as she finished up making coffee for herself and the 2 vampire brothers.

The library was Bonnie's favourite room in the house, of course she thought that about whatever room she was in at the time but it was most true about the library. It was almost as though this was her place in the world, the furniture was worn but in that homely inviting used way. The walls were dark and lined with dark wood shelves and hundreds if not thousands of leather bound books. The smell was amazing, libraries had always been somewhere she felt comfortable, less alone amongst all those stories. Bonnie felt as though the knowledge of the world was right here just waiting for her to discover it.  
Placing her tea down by the grimoire she span in a small circle and tried to clear her mind. No easy feat with the nightmare thoughts of the next big drama T_hank you Elena. _Smirking even as she thought near constant thoughts of Damon that seemed to be plaguing her at the moment weren't helping her calm wither. Though neither of them had voiced it, they were both keeping whatever this was pretty much to themselves at the moment. Elena had teased her about New Years and Caroline had high fived her, when Elena had her back turned. _Best to keep my insanity to myself, does a crazy person know that their going crazy.. ? I want humming while making coffee though, don't I deserve that? To be able to walk into the room the guy I like is in and not feel as though its wrong..?_ Bonnie knew her feelings were real but that didn't make them any less confusing.. A few months ago her world had been normal now it was always high drama and most of that was due to Damon and Stefan and the love that they had both had for the same girl 150 years ago. Never being a fan of vampires it was a slow process for her to adjust to having lust filled feelings for one, plus she felt like a hypocrite then there was trying to get your head round planning to kill vamps as evil while protecting some of them.. where is the logic? _Bonnie breathe, in and out in and out_ She spread a yoga mat out by the table to stretch herself into relaxing the tea and deep breathing obviously weren't helping. Just as she started to feel calm take her he entered the room.  
He loved to watch her, she had a fluid elegance to the way she moved. Coffee cup in hand he leaned back in the door frame and just watched. It was odd he felt his mind calm along with hers. It had been a strange time in his life, he had come back to Mystic falls to save Katherine and watch the town burn now he was part of some misfit army trying to save the day. He had been set out on destroying what Stefan had with Elena then it turned in to a twisted flirtation and even weirder friendship, he'd thought it was love, it was more complicated but somehow purer than what he'd had with Katherine though. He was smart enough to know now that wasn't love either. _How do you get to 150 odd and still not have a real clue what love is? _He knew despite everything he said he'd die to save Stefan, that's love isn't it? Could he say the same about Elena? He actually hoped so.  
Damon felt his blue eyes being drawn away from the witch who was now sitting with her legs crossed the Grimore in front of her and candles lit all around her. She radiated power. She really was beautiful to watch, he could feel the pull of her from the other side of the room. Feeling Stefan entre the room he felt his calm shatter.  
"Brother?" Damon didn't even turn to look at his younger brother.  
"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan whispered so not to disturb Bonnie.  
"Nothing" He spared Stefan the smallest of glances "Why must I always be up to something"  
Stefan nodded his head towards the doorway obviously to indicate they leave Bonnie in peace to have this discussion.  
His face was a picture of indifference and he stood up straight to follow his younger brother out, it softened though as he quickly looked back at his little witch.

Walking over to the bar in the living room Damon decided that he'd switch to something stronger than coffee to get through whatever lecture saint Stefan had cooked up for him now.. after pouring a glass of bourbon he turned and finally faced him. "What do you want Stefan?"  
"I want to know what your up too?" Stefan's usually brooding head took on a few new wrinkles at the seriousness of his face.  
"I really don't know what your talking about" _Its none of your business_  
"Bonnie deserves more than to be a distraction, or a bit part in the story of Damon Salvatore!"  
"Stefan, really its none of your business!"  
"It is if it involves my friend." Stefan was worried about Bonnie, he had seen and tried to ignore the looks that he'd seen them share, he just wasn't sure Bonnie was up to the challenge of his emotionally stunted brother. As much as the bond and love was still evident between the brothers Stefan wasn't sure he could just let all the hurt that Damon had caused go with out saying something.  
"Let me assure you that my little witch is more than capable of taking care of herself." _Argh… just go away. _  
"But is she? She's been through a lot Damon…" Damon just stopped listening, concentrated on Bonnie for a moment **Getting out of here Bon, if you wanna come for a drive meet me out in the car. You have less than a minute to decide** He didn't know if she was too deep in a spell to hear him but he didn't wait for a response.  
"Stefan, really you have no need for concern" he patted his brother on the arm sarcastically, walked to the sofa ruffled Elena's hair and grabbed his jacket. Elena looked up from her book with a pout.  
"Damon where are you going. We have to talk about this." Stefan sounded exasperated  
"No we really don't." Damon sauntered out the door to find Bonnie leaning against his car with a massive grin. "Wasn't sure you heard me."  
Damon walked round to the drivers side of the door reached his hand over towards her outstretched one, "I always seem to hear you" Neither of them were really ready to process that. So they didn't, they just got in the car and headed off..

A/N Thank you so much for reading... keep your eyes peeled for the second part, hopefully, I'll get it up soon, but you all know how life likes to interfere.


	5. Dirty little secret

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD wish I did, I'm not happy that Damon is getting a new gf! Not the point... keep trying to remind myself that over on Gossip girl its taken 4 seasons for Blair and Dan to happen... must stay strong Bamon fans..

A/N: Seriously guys thank you so much for the reviews and continued support. I'm really not a writer but knowing that there are people out there reading what I write is amazing! Thank you!

This carries on from where the last one ends.. It feels a bit filler but ho hum. Its Bamon :)  
Its un beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes, I think I drifted a bit far from character but imagine that they would be different with each other..

Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon... Bamon...

Bonnie glanced over at Damon as he drove the sleek black Chevy away from the Salvatore home. The healing spell that she was trying to learn was floating around her head when she'd heard his voice fill every space of her brain. **Getting out of here Bon, if you wanna come for a drive meet me out in the car**. **You have less than a minute to decide**. She'd heard his thoughts easier and clearer than either of them were comfortable with, having as many years under his belt as he had he was pretty powerful at keeping his thoughts and dreams guarded but just like earlier even though she hadn't projected any thoughts Damon had heard her, it seemed to often be the case the other way round unless they were consciously blocking their thoughts, which he appeared to be doing at the moment as she was just hearing static as she tried to focus on him. His face was unreadable, his blue eyes staring straight ahead at the road trying to ignore her searching eyes. "I can feel you Bonnie" He warned, but he felt a smile tug and his thinned lips, he wanted to get further from the house yet though.. Stefan had made him angrier than he'd realized and it was a struggle for him to tramp that down and not spew it at her now she was the only one around.  
"Sorry, you've gone all Damon face on me and I wanted to know what was wrong" She answered honestly, there was no point in lying he'd know. Huffing out a breath she leaned on the window and faced the road her self. _Maybe I shouldn't have come.. If he'd talk about it.. He'd been in the library she'd felt him while she was chanting but then he was gone.. what could have happened in such a short space of time? this is Damon though which means actually anything could have happened._  
"Nothing." He quickly glanced over at her and had to smile. She was pouting and had a furrowed brow like she was faced with the mysteries of the universe it was actually quite cute. She'd blocked her thoughts from him too now he'd realized, which annoyed him too. "Fine! Saint Stefan was being his annoying interfering self just wound me up a little.." He wasn't accustomed to sharing his feelings and it was making him itchy to think that Bonnie could make him feel like he could or should. "Thought we could get away from Stefan, his brooding, his forehead and his sidekick for a little while and have some fun!" _What I want to do is get ratarsed drunk and for you to get naked.  
_"So what's the plan then?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow quizzically. Bonnie decided a change in tact was needed. The Damon that came home earlier that afternoon was fun,_ not that angry Damon isn't hot because boy is he but.. He shouldn't be so angry all the time. If he wanted to have fun. Fun she'd be.  
_As she shifted in her seat again he looked over and caught a glint of mischief in her eyes. He thought about the bars he knew around to do that but found that he wanted more for Bonnie than that. _hmmm?  
_"Hungry? There's an Italian I know not that far from here. Not as good as my cooking but it's much better than most"  
"You cook?" Bonnie couldn't help but stare at him wide eyed. _Huh? Who'd have thought it?  
_"I am Italian Bonnie!" The lopsided smirk he sent her had heat pooling in her stomach "Maybe if your a very good little witch I'll cook for you one day" He wiggled his eyebrows at her in that way that he had, that left her squirming in her seat.  
She looked away from him again as she felt heat creep into her though she was well aware that he'd be able to hear her heart rate pick up again. She was relieved that the hurt and anger in his eyes had seemingly dissipated though. Noticing the 'your now leaving mystic falls sign' she wondered where they were heading._ Just think even a few weeks ago I'd be panicking at the idea of going anywhere with him and now I'm excited. Probably should have let Elena at least know where I was going. Not that I know where we're going._

Elena stretched on the sofa closing her book when she pulled her arms back down from above her head. "Ok I'm done with the studying" She smiled at Stefan then a slight frown took over her face as she noticed for the first time that he wasn't his happy self that he is with her, especially when he's goading her into studying harder but was actually pulling a brooding worried face, that he was trying to hide. "What's wrong Stefan?" she placed a small hand on his arm.  
"Nothing Elena" He smiled at her now. "Why are you done with the studying? Its only been like ½ hour since we actually started."  
"I know but I'm hungry and what can the books really tell me that you cant?" She grinned at him smugly. "I'm gonna go see if Bonnie wants anything to eat? Maybe we can order pizza seeing how we're all here" the idea of pizza made her mouth water.  
"She's not here." _H__ow do I tell her she left with Damon..? What is he up too?  
_"What do you mean she's not here? She's in the library doing witchy stuff"  
"No she left a little while ago"  
"But she didn't say goodbye? Why would she leave? How do you know?" Elena looked worried now she stood for her spot on the sofa and looked down on him, hands on her hips. Seeing Stefan scratch the back of his neck in the way that told her he knew more than he wanted to tell her had her panicing. "What is it Stefan? And don't nothing me either?"  
"She left with Damon." He waited for the screeching fall out of from that information but it never came, she just plopped back down on the sofa, her face a picture of confusion.  
"What do you mean, she left with Damon?" _What is going on with them? "_She hates Damon. I know there was that weirdness at the new years party but.."  
The jealousy that Stefan could see in her eyes broke his heart. _Elena loves you. It's a teenage thing with Damon… She's not like Katherine! _  
"I think that that might be still going on. The craziness I mean" He had seen them leave together that night, had noticed even before that night that if Bonnie was around Damon barely even noticed Elena and he was feeling guilty that as much as he was worried about Bonnie he was relieved that Damon's obsession was shifted away from his girlfriend.

"...Caroline's face was all red she was so angry!" Bonnie was talking with her hands, she'd twisted in her chair as much as the seatbelt would allow. "Her hair was plastered to her hair.. Matt and Ty were no-where to be seen. They just run off. Left me and Elena there to deal with the maddest little girl you've ever seen" Bonnie's laugh filled the car. _Ha! He chuckled and that was a real smile.. Result! _"So then Caroline's mum came.." The ringing from her bag stopped her mid sentence, completely taking her by surprise. "Its Elena." She looked down on the still flashing phone "Guess they know I'm gone"  
"Stefan knew the second you were gone" Seeing her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion Damon thought it best to elaborate " He'd not be able to hear your heartbeat, scent you.. though your scent would still be in the house it'd be different, and the magic.. he'd be able to feel it stop pulsing when you left. We feel magic like you do so though we can feel the lingering power after a spell is cast we know if its an old spell.." He looked at her to see if she understood. Her green eyes were shining with new knowledge he could see it was knowledge that she understood. "Are you going to answer that?" He asked as the phone in her hand started to ring again.  
Not being sure of the answer she silenced the phone, sending the call straight to voicemail. _I dont want to share you with Elena. If I answer I'll have to tell her I'm with you and I don't want to.  
_Her phone bleeped to notify her of a message Bonnie are you ok? Where are you? Are you with Damon? I'm worried! x Bonnie's long elegant fingers quickly typed back a reply  I'm fine Elena. I'll call you tonight x She knew it was deliberately vague but dammit she wanted and angst free evening too.. Slipping the phone back into the slouchy bag she noticed the car was coming to a stop outside a small free standing building, it was covered in the green, red and white awning that immediately made you think _Oh Yum Italian!_ Before she knew the car had stopped and Damon was opening her door and holding out a hand for her. His face was blank once again, all the warmth from just a few minutes ago completely locked away.  
"So where are we?" Taking his hand to exit the car, she took in her surroundings, it didnt look special but the smell coming from the restaurant was amazing.  
"This is Nino's. The best Italian for miles, its been here forever family place, I always came here whenever I was near to home or was checking up on one of you Bennett's that stayed in Mystic Falls"  
"Is that safe? I mean with you never getting older?"  
"They know what I am, they have no reason to fear me. I actually really like these people. Besides where would I go for decent Risotto?"  
He pushed open the door for her then followed her in, the loud busy atmosphere almost calmed his irrational thoughts, he'd agreed with her when he walked her home on new years that this was their business and theirs only at least until they knew what it was or where it was going, but watching her face when Elena was calling her and knowing that she didn't want to tell Elena that she was with him had made him feel like like shit.  
"DAMON!" A chunky little man in stripy black and white trousers and a stained apron came running from the back of the restaurant. "Its been too long! How have you been? Where have you been? Let me get you a table." He ushered them to a table in an archway and called over a young waitress. "So..?"  
Damon laughed, hearty and true, Bonnie had never seen it happen before._ He really is beautiful. _"Gino this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is Gino. This place has been in his family for just about forever."  
"Lovely to meet you miss Bennett" Gino lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
"You too Gino. Lovely place you have here."  
"Gino can we get some antipasti, and a bottle of pinot. I promise I'll come catch up with you really soon but.."  
"Of course of course. Anything for you Damon you know that." He left them to the young girl who took there order then came back over with the wine and antipasti.  
"Wow that was some welcome." Bonnie couldn't get over how relaxed he looked here, she could almost forget that Damon was at least 150 years old. He looked so human.  
"I told you they know me, I saved Gino's great great granddaddy back in the day.. "  
They chatted the night away, Damon couldn't remember if the last time he'd talked so much, the wine was flowing and Bonnie had a glow on her, he could smell her, he wanted her so badly. It was almost all he could do not to just take her now over the table in this crowded restaurant. He reached over the table and took her tiny hand in his. Marvelled at the contrast and the way they fit together. Her green eyes were shining, with excitement, lust and wine.  
"Think I better get you home Miss Bennett, I'm just gonna go say goodnight to Gino." _It would be so easy to fall in love with this Damon. How do I say no if he asks to come in once we're home? _he turned his head round from where he was talking to Gino and smiled at her, the warmest smile. _oh shit I'm doomed. _She didn't know that one too many glasses of wine meant that she wasn't blocking her thoughts as much as she thought she was.

The ride home was quite, they were almost at Bonnie's house when Damon spoke. "Why didn't you tell Elena where you were?"  
"Huh?" She wasn't sure how to answer that question.  
"Earlier, when Elena called you?"  
"I thought we agreed not too?" Bonnie was suddenly feeling sober. They pulled up outside her house, Bonnie had just a second to notice that there were no lights on._ Dads not home then_  
"I know we did but dammit Bon I felt like crap knowing you didn't want to say you were with me. Am I really that bad?"  
"Damon, no." She said softly, undoing her seat belt to turn to him she placed a had to his cheek. "No. I thought it was what we both wanted"  
"So did I" He kissed her then. "I don't want to be a dirty little secret Bonnie."  
The way he said her name had her skin tingling. "I don't want to have to go to another town just to hold your hand." He stroked a his hand down her arm and held hers. He kissed he quickly then got out to open her door. He took her hand in his again as they walked up the steps to her front door. She turned to him in front of her front door and leaned up on her toes so her lips could meet his. His hand were resting on her hips, they gripped harder as her arms looped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair to bring him closer. They leaned back against the door, Damon's tongue skimmed her bottom lip seeking access, which was granted as Bonnie opened her lips to take the kiss deeper. One of his hands ran under jacket, running up under her top and along bare skin. He heard the low hum in her throat as his lips moved towards her neck.  
"Not getting invited in tonight though am I Bonnie?" Damon whispered into her ear, he could feel the shiver run though her. He could feel her clouding his senses, It was all getting to much, if he didnt stop now he wasn't sure he'd have it in him to stop at all.  
"Not tonight." Pushing him back a bit. So she could get her wits about her again. "I'm not that kind of girl. It takes more than 1 date."  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."  
He quickly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and took one more step back. His resolve wavered when he glanced up at her, kiss swollen lips, and flushed cheeks.  
**I want you Bonnie and I'm impatient. Tomorrow at 7. Look hot for me!  
**Bonnie groped around for behind her for the door handle.  
**I want you too Damon. Lets go to the grill.  
**The smile that graced his face told her that she was making the right decision. From tomorrow Damon was no longer her dirty little secret.

A/N Well there you go... Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy it! It may get a little hotter yet. :[

S x


End file.
